Ramon Sessions
|+ style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff" colspan="2" |' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Sessions during Game 2 of the 2015 Eastern Conference Semifinals |- No. 1 – New York Knicks |- Position |Point Guard / Shooting Guard |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Born' | Myrtle Beach, South Carolina |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Nationality' |American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed height' |6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed weight' |190 lb (86 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'High school' |Myrtle Beach (Myrtle Beach, South Carolina) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'College' |Nevada (2004–2007) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'NBA Draft' | 2007 / Round: 2 / Pick: 56th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Selected by the Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Playing career' |2007-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2007-2009 | Milwaukee Bucks |- |2007-2008 |→Tulsa 66ers (D-League) |- |2009-2010 | Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2010-2012 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2012 | Los Angeles Lakers |- |2012-2014 | Charlotte Bobcats |- |2014 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2014-2015 |Sacramento Kings |- |2015-2016 |Washington Wizards |- |2016-2017 |Charlotte Hornets |- |2017–present |New York Knicks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left" | *awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |} Ramon Sessions (born April 11, 1986 in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina) is an American professional basketball player currently playing for the New York Knicks of the NBA. He was drafted by the Bucks with the 56th pick in the 2007 NBA Draft. Sessions played collegiately at the University of Nevada for three years. Sessions ranks second at Nevada in career assists with 478. In Sessions' last season at Nevada he averaged 12.3 points, 4.7 rebounds, and 4.7 assists per game. Although some felt Sessions should have returned for his senior year at Nevada, he put on a very strong performance at the NBA pre-draft camp in Orlando and decided to stay in the draft. Considered by scouts to be a very good ballhandler, passer, and decision-maker, although his athleticism and NBA-scoring ability were questioned. Sessions was the first NBA player to be assigned to the NBA Development League in the 2007-08 season, when he was sent by the Bucks to the Tulsa 66ers; Sessions was named D-League Performer of the Week for the opening weekend of the season, November 26, 2007, averaging 30.5 points, 7.5 rebounds and 5.0 assists. Later in the season, for January 28, 2008, he was also named Performer of the Week, becoming the first two-time performer for the season. He averaged 29.6 points, 8.0 rebounds and 12.3 assists in three wins for the 66ers. In January 2008, Sessions was first called up to the Bucks, but due to a wrist injury he wasn't able to make his NBA debut until March 9, in a 119-97 home loss against the Philadelphia 76ers, scoring 2 points. Later on, due to injuries to starting point guard Maurice "Mo" Williams and reserve Charlie Bell, his playing time increased. Earlier, on April 2, he made a game-winning 19-foot baseline jumper, off a pass from Andrew Bogut, to give the Bucks a dramatic one-point road win against the Washington Wizards in a game where the Bucks never led by more than one point. On April 14, 2008, Sessions scored a career-high 20 points, adding 8 rebounds and a Milwaukee Bucks franchise-record 24 assists (with 2 turnovers) against the Chicago Bulls in a 151-135 home loss. His performance was also the first "20-20" with points and assists in Bucks history. The following night he topped his career high with 25 points, in a 110-101 loss to the Minnesota Timberwolves. On July 26, 2010, he was traded to the Cleveland Cavaliers for Sebastian Telfair. On March 15, 2012, Sessions, along with Christian Eyenga was traded to the Lakers for Jason Kapono and Luke Walton. On July 13, 2012, Sessions signed a two-year deal with the Charlotte Bobcats. NBA Career Stats Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007-08 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 17 || 7 || 26.5 || .436 || .429 || .780 || 3.4 || 7.5 || 1.0 || .2 || 8.1 |- | align="left" | 2008-09 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 79 || 39 || 27.5 || .445 || .176 || .794 || 3.4 || 5.7 || 1.0 || .1 || 12.4 |- | align="left" | 2009-10 | align="left" | Minnesota | 82 || 1 || 21.1 || .456 || .067 || .717 || 2.6 || 3.1 || .7 || .1 || 8.2 |- | align="left" | 2010-11 | align="left" | Cleveland | 81 || 38 || 26.3 || .466 || .200 || .823 || 3.1 || 5.2 || .7 || .1 || 13.3 |- | align="left" | 2011-12 | align="left" | Cleveland | 41 || 4 || 24.5 || .398 || .419 || .830 || 3.1 || 5.2 || .7 || .0 || 10.5 |- | align="left" | 2011-12 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 23 || 19 || 30.5 || .479 || .486 || .713 || 3.8 || 6.2 || .7 || .1 || 12.7 |- | align="left" | 2012-13 | align="left" | Charlotte | 61 || 0 || 27.1 || .408 || .308 || .839 || 2.8 || 3.8 || .8 || .1 || 14.4 |- | align="left" | 2013-14 | align="left" | Charlotte | 55 || 7 || 23.7 || .409 || .221 || .782 || 2.1 || 3.7 || .6 || .1 || 10.5 |- | align="left" | 2013-14 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 28 || 12 || 32.5 || .461 || .357 || .841 || 3.1 || 4.8 || .6 || .1 || 15.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 467 || 127 || 25.8 || .439 || .311 || .800 || 3.0 || 4.7 || .8 || .1 || 11.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 12 || 12 || 31.7 || .377 || .160 || .743 || 3.0 || 3.6 || .3 || .1 || 9.7 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 12 || 12 || 31.7 || .377 || .160 || .743 || 3.0 || 3.6 || .3 || .1 || 9.7 External Links *Ramon Sesssions on Basketball Reference *NBA Info Page Category:Born in 1986 Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Tulsa 66ers players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Charlotte Hornets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Point Guards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who wear/wore number 1